Web 1.0
Web 1.0 was an early stage of the conceptual evolution of the World Wide Web, centered around a top-down approach to the use of the web and its user interface. Socially,[clarification needed] users could only view webpages but not contribute to the content of the webpages. According to Cormode, G. and Krishnamurthy, B. (2008): "content creators were few in Web 1.0 with the vast majority of users simply acting as consumers of content."[1] Technically, Web 1.0 webpage's information is closed to external editing. Thus, information is not dynamic, being updated only by the webmaster.[citation needed] Economically, revenue generated from the web was made by concentrating on the most visited webpages, the head and software's cycle releases.[2] Technologically, Web 1.0 concentrated on presenting, not creating so that user-generated content was not available "move from personal websites to blogs and blog site aggregation, from publishing to participation, from web content as the outcome of large up-front investment to an ongoing and interactive process, and from content management systems to links based on tagging (folksonomy)". Flew believed it to be the above factors that form the basic change in trends that resulted in the onset of the Web 2.0 "craze".[5] The shift from Web 1.0 to Web 2.0 can be seen as a result of technological refinements, which included such adaptations as "broadband, improved browsers, and AJAX, to the rise of Flash application platforms and the mass development of widgetization, such as Flickr and YouTube badges". As well as such adjustments to the Internet, the shift from Web 1.0 to Web 2.0 is a direct result of the change in the behavior of those who use the World Wide Web[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?]]. Web 1.0 trends included worries over privacy concerns resulting in a one-way flow of information, through websites which contained "read-only" material. Now, during Web 2.0, the use of the Web can be characterized as the decentralization of website content[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]], which is now generated from the "bottom-up"[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?]], with many users being contributors and producers of information, as well as the traditional consumers[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]]. To take an example from above, personal web pages were common in Web 1.0, and these consisted of mainly static pages hosted on free hosting services such as Geocities[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?]]. Nowadays, dynamically generated blogs and social networking profiles, such as Myspace and Facebook, are more popular[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]], allowing for readers to comment on posts in a way that was not available during Web 1.0[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]]. At the Technet Summit in November 2006, Reed Hastings, founder and CEO of Netflix, stated a simple formula for defining the phases of the Web: ['''[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Web_1.0&action=edit&section=3 '''edit]] Web 1.0 design elements ' Some design elements of a Web 1.0 site include: *Static pages instead of dynamic user-generated content.[6] *The use of framesets[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed ''citation needed]]. *The use of tables to position and align elements on a page. These were often used in combination with "spacer" GIFs (1x1 pixel transparent images in the GIF format.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]]) *Proprietary HTML extensions such as the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink_element and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marquee_tag tags introduced during the first browser war[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]]. *Online guestbooks[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]]. *GIF buttons, typically 88x31 pixels in size promoting web browsers and other products.[7] *HTML forms sent via email. A user would fill in a form, and upon clicking submit their email client would attempt to send an email containing the form's details 'Web 2 ' The term "Web 2.0" was first used in January 1999 by Darcy DiNucci, a consultant on electronic information design (information architecture). In her article, "Fragmented Future", DiNucci writes:[7] The Web we know now, which loads into a browser window in essentially static screenfuls, is only an embryo of the Web to come. The first glimmerings of Web 2.0 are beginning to appear, and we are just starting to see how that embryo might develop. The Web will be understood not as screenfuls of text and graphics but as a transport mechanism, the ether through which interactivity happens. It will ... appear on your computer screen, ... on your TV set ... your car dashboard ... your cell phone ... hand-held game machines ... maybe even your microwave oven. Writing when Palm Inc. was introducing its first web-capable personal digital assistant, supporting web access with WAP, DiNucci saw the web "fragmenting" into a future that extended far beyond the browser/PC combination it was identified with. Her vision of the web's future focused on how the basic information structure and hyperlinking mechanism introduced by HTTP would be used by a variety of devices and platforms. As such, her use of the "2.0" designation refers to a next version of the web that does not directly relate to the term's current use. The term Web 2.0 did not resurface until 2002.[8][9][10][11] These authors focus on the concepts currently associated with the term where, as Scott Dietzen puts it, "the Web becomes a universal, standards-based integration platform".[10] John Robb wrote: "What is Web 2.0? It is a system that breaks with the old model of centralized Web sites and moves the power of the Web/Internet to the desktop."[11] In 2004, the term began its rise in popularity when O'Reilly Media and MediaLive hosted the first Web 2.0 conference. In their opening remarks, John Battelle and Tim O'Reilly outlined their definition of the "Web as Platform", where software applications are built upon the Web as opposed to upon the desktop. The unique aspect of this migration, they argued, is that "customers are building your business for you".[12] They argued that the activities of users generating content (in the form of ideas, text, videos, or pictures) could be "harnessed" to create value. O'Reilly and Battelle contrasted Web 2.0 with what they called "Web 1.0". They associated Web 1.0 with the business models of Netscape and the Encyclopædia Britannica Online. For example, Netscape framed "the web as platform" in terms of the old software paradigm: their flagship product was the web browser, a desktop application, and their strategy was to use their dominance in the browser market to establish a market for high-priced server products. Control over standards for displaying content and applications in the browser would, in theory, give Netscape the kind of market power enjoyed by Microsoft in the PC market. Much like the "horseless carriage" framed the automobile as an extension of the familiar, Netscape promoted a "webtop" to replace the desktop, and planned to populate that webtop with information updates and applets pushed to the webtop by information providers who would purchase Netscape servers.[13] In short, Netscape focused on creating software, updating it on occasion, and distributing it to the end users. O'Reilly contrasted this with Google, a company that did not at the time focus on producing software, such as a browser, but instead on providing a service based on data such as the links Web page authors make between sites. Google exploits this user-generated content to offer Web search based on reputation through its "PageRank" algorithm. Unlike software, which undergoes scheduled releases, such services are constantly updated, a process called "the perpetual beta". A similar difference can be seen between the Encyclopædia Britannica Online and Wikipedia: while the Britannica relies upon experts to create articles and releases them periodically in publications, Wikipedia relies on trust in anonymous users to constantly and quickly build content. Wikipedia is not based on expertise but rather an adaptation of the open source software adage "given enough eyeballs, all bugs are shallow", and it produces and updates articles constantly. O'Reilly's Web 2.0 conferences have been held every year since 2004, attracting entrepreneurs, large companies, and technology reporters. The term Web 2.0 was initially championed by bloggers and by technology journalists, culminating in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/You_(Time_Person_of_the_Year) 2006 TIME magazine Person of The Year] (You).[14] That is, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_magazine TIME] selected the masses of users who were participating in content creation on social networks, blogs, wikis, and media sharing sites. In the cover story, Lev Grossman explains: It's a story about community and collaboration on a scale never seen before. It's about the cosmic compendium of knowledge Wikipedia and the million-channel people's network YouTube and the online metropolis MySpace. It's about the many wresting power from the few and helping one another for nothing and how that will not only change the world but also change the way the world changes. Web 3 Definitions of Web 3.0 vary greatly. Some[71] believe its most important features are the Semantic Web and personalization. Focusing on the computer elements, Conrad Wolfram has argued that Web 3.0 is where "the computer is generating new information", rather than humans.[72] Andrew Keen, author of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cult_of_the_Amateur The Cult of the Amateur], considers the Semantic Web an "unrealisable abstraction" and sees Web 3.0 as the return of experts and authorities to the Web. For example, he points to Bertelsmann's deal with the German Wikipedia to produce an edited print version of that encyclopedia.[73]CNN Money's JessiHempel expects Web 3.0 to emerge from new and innovative Web 2.0 services with a profitable business model.[74] Futurist John Smart, lead author of the Metaverse Roadmap,[75] defines Web 3.0 as the first-generation Metaverse (convergence of the virtual and physical world), a web development layer that includes TV-quality open video, 3D simulations, augmented reality, human-constructed semantic standards, and pervasive broadband, wireless, and sensors. Web 3.0's early geosocial (Foursquare, etc.) and augmented reality (Layar, etc.) webs are an extension of Web 2.0's participatory technologies and social networks (Facebook, etc.) into 3D space. Of all its metaverse-like developments, Smart suggests Web 3.0's most defining characteristic will be the mass diffusion of NTSC-or-better quality video to TVs, laptops, tablets, and mobile devices, a time when "the internet swallows the television."[76] Smart considers Web 3.0 to be the Semantic Web and in particular, the rise of statistical, machine-constructed semantic tags and algorithms, driven by broad collective use of conversational interfaces, perhaps circa 2020.[77] David Siegel's perspective in Pull: The Power of the Semantic Web, 2009, is consonant with this, proposing that the growth of human-constructed semantic standards and data will be a slow, industry-specific incremental process for years to come, perhaps unlikely to tip into broad social utility until after 2020. According to some Internet experts, Web 3.0 will enable the use of autonomous agents to perform some tasks for the user.[78] Rather than having search engines gear towards your keywords, the search engines will gear towards the user A website that collects news from other websites '''Aggregator refers to a web site or computer software that aggregates a specific type of information from multiple online sources: *Data aggregator, an organization involved in compiling information from detailed databases on individuals and selling that information to others *News aggregator, a computer software or website that aggregates news from other news sources *Poll aggregator, a website that aggregates polling data for upcoming elections *Review aggregator, a website that aggregates reviews of movies or other products or services *Search aggregator, software that runs on a user's computer and fetches, filters, and organizes a specific search from various search engines *Social network aggregation, the collection of content from multiple social network services *Video aggregator, a website that collects and organizes online video sources =Wiki = A wiki is a Web site that allows users to add and update content on the site using their own Web browser. This is made possible by Wiki software that runs on the Web server. Wikis end up being created mainly by a collaborative effort of the site visitors. A great example of a large wiki is the Wikipedia, a free encyclopedia in many languages that anyone can edit. The term "wiki" comes from the Hawaiian phrase, "wiki wiki," which means "super fast." I guess if you have thousands of users adding content to a Web site on a regular basis, the site could grow "super fast." Software that is intended to damage or disable computers and computer systems. Malware, short for malicious (or malevolent) software, is software used or created by attackers to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private computer systems. It can appear in the form of code, scripts, active content, and other software Nagware Computer software that is free for a trial period and thereafter frequently reminds the user to pay for it Adware Adware, or advertising-supported software, is any software package which automatically renders advertisements in order to generate revenue for its author. The advertisements may be in the user interface of the software or on a screen presented to the user during the installation process. The functions may be designed to analyze which Internet sites the user visits and to present advertising pertinent to the types of goods or services featured there. The term is sometimes used to refer to software that displays unwanted advertisements Spyware Spyware is software that aids in gathering information about a person or organization without their knowledge and that may send such information to another entity without the consumer's consent, or that asserts control over a computer without the consumer's knowledge Phishing Phishing is the act of attempting to acquire information such as usernames,passwords, and credit card details (and sometimes, indirectly, money) by masquerading as a trustworthy entity in an electronic communication. Communications purporting to be from popular social web sites, auction sites, online payment processors or IT administrators are commonly used to lure the unsuspecting public. Viruses A computer virus is a computer program that can replicate itself[1] and spread from one computer to another. The term "virus" is also commonly, but erroneously, used to refer to other types of malware, including but not limited to adware and spyware programs that do not have a reproductive ability. Trojan A Trojan horse, or Trojan, is a non-self-replicating type of malware which appears to perform a desirable function but instead facilitates unauthorized access to the user's computer system. Trojans do not attempt to inject themselves into other files like a computer virus. Trojan horses may steal information, or harm their host computer systems.